kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sliding Dash
is an ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. It allows you to quickly close in on a target and attack. Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Sliding Dash is an ability that costs 1 AP to equip. When using Sliding Dash, the user propels himself forward with the Keyblade, then swings the Keyblade in front to strike enemies. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Sliding Dash is an Attack Sleight. When using Sliding Dash, the user propels himself forward with the Keyblade, then swings the Keyblade in front to strike enemies. In Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it is an Action Ability that costs 2 AP to equip. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it is an Ability Panel that can take up one or three slots. The ability can be leveled up from Sliding Dash LV1 to Sliding Dash LV2 and Sliding Dash LV3 by linking panels. When using Sliding Dash, the user quickly slides up to the targeted enemy and then attacks. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, it is a Basic Attack Command that takes up one slot, has a maximum level of 3, has a normal reload time of 15 seconds, and fills the Command Gauge by 20% upon connecting with an enemy. When using Sliding Dash, the user rushes forward in a charging attack that can be used both on the ground and in the air. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, the user charges forward while swinging the Keyblade. It costs 10% memory to equip and has 15 seconds of reload time. Learning Sliding Dash ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' *Sora learns Sliding Dash at level 6 with the Dream Sword, 39 with the Dream Shield, and 51 with the Dream Rod. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Sliding Dash is an Attack Sleight that can be learned when Sora reaches level 2. **Its card combination is: *: ''Kingdom Hearts II'' and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Sora learns Sliding Dash after clearing the trap at the Village Cave. *Limit Form has Sliding Dash as a default ability. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * '''Sliding Dash' is a completion bonus for Mission 42. * Sliding Dash ③ is found in a chest atop a raised platform in the Entrance Hall of the Cave of Wonders in Mission 68. (High Jump and Glide are required.) * Sliding Dash LV+ Ⓛ is a clear bonus for Mission 82, and can be redeemed for 150 Mission Crowns from the Moogle Shop. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Terra has Sliding Dash as one of his initial commands. *Ventus has Sliding Dash as one of his initial commands. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can purchase Sliding Dash from the Moogle Shop for 100 munny once one world is cleared or the command has already been obtained elsewhere. *The Ventus D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.1 and Lv.2 Command Decks. *The Terra D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.0 and Lv.1 Command Decks. *The Mickey D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Command Decks. *The Goofy D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Command Decks. *The Peter Pan D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Command Decks. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *Data-Sora can purchase Sliding Dash from Moogle Shop in Traverse Town Shop for 400 munny. Melded Commands ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Sliding Dash is used to meld the following commands: *Fire Dash *Strike Raid *Ars Solum *Ars Arcanum *Poison Edge *Blizzard Edge *Stun Edge *Confusion Strike *Combo Slide *Payback Raid *Payback Fang *Payback Surge *Bio Barrage Drop Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Sliding Dash': Thornbite (60%) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *'Sliding Dash': Large Body (2.00% - Standard) See also *Fire Dash Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities fr:Rapprocheur